kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Odin
Kamen Rider Odin (仮面ライダーオーディン, Kamen Raidā Ōdin) is a character in the tokusatsu production Kamen Rider Ryuki. He is Shiro Kanzaki's personal representative in the Rider War, possessing incredible strength, the ability to teleport around the battlefield, and many powerful Advent Cards such as Time Vent and Survive (centre). His Contract Monster is Goldphoenix, who possesses the highest Attack Points of any monster in the Rider War. Fictional character biography He appeared proclaiming himself as the "Final, 13th Rider". The identity of Kamen Rider Odin is unknown. When someone transformed using the Odin Advent Deck, they were turned into a mindless puppet controlled by Shiro Kanzaki. Odin had three purposes. He could interact with the real world in ways that Shiro Kanzaki - being part of the Mirror World - couldn't, such as using the Time Vent card to turn back the flow of time. He was also assigned to protect the life of Yui Kanzaki at all costs. And finally, he was Shiro Kanzaki's trump card in the Rider War, created to eliminate the last remaining Rider so that Shiro could ultimately win the Rider War and the coveted wish. Odin appeared briefly in many episodes, his debut revealed him using the Time Vent card and had time reversed. Shinji was then the only person who appeared to feel the effect of the time change, and tried to alter the course of time which happened. Unfortunately Shiro told him that that cannot happen as the course of time altered in the past would directly affect the future (which obviously would affect the Rider War and its outcomes). Odin appeared in later episodes, fighting other Riders (which strangely appear only as Kamen Rider Ryuki and/or Kamen Rider Knight). The first Odin was a homeless man whom Kanzaki handed the Advent Deck to. He ended up engaging Kamen Rider Ryuki Survive when he got close to where Yui is held. Ryuki had a hard time fighting Odin Kamen Rider Knight appeared. This Odin was destroyed by Kamen Rider Knight Survive. The true identities of the Second Odin and Third Odin are unknown, but it can be assumed that they were similar to the first Odin - innocent people turned into dolls by the Odin Advent Deck. The second Odin was destroyed by the combined efforts of Kamen Rider Ryuki and Kamen Rider Knight. The third and last Odin fought Kamen Rider Knight Survive after Shinji's death. This Odin was destroyed by Shiro Kanzaki himself when he realized the pointlessness of the Rider War. Before fading away, he declared Ren the Final Rider. Ironically, Odin does not appear in the movie Episode Final, though as one of the remaining surviving Riders. Kamen Rider Odin made an appearance in the 13 Riders special amongst the Kamen Riders against Kamen Rider Ryuki and Kamen Rider Knight. After Kamen Rider Ryuki was knocked to ground, Kamen Rider Odin grabbed his Advent Deck and destroyed it. Odin appears later in one ending with the other remaining Riders who used their Final Vents on Shinji, then as Kamen Rider Knight Survive. S.I.C. Hero Saga Odin appears in two Hero Saga stories which is Advent Calendar and World of If. In the Advent Calendar, Odin didn't participate in the fight but his work is to grant the winner's wish. After the Shinichi Kido-possessed Ryuki (turned into Ryuga due to being tained) win the Rider War, he appears and grant the winner's wish which is to revive all victims of the Rider War. In the World of If, after Eri Ogawa died in the hospital, Ren Akiyama quits being a Kamen Rider while throwing away Knight's Advent Deck. While wandering at the streets, Shiro Kanzaki shows up and give him an Advent Deck and turned him into Odin's puppet. Ouja, as the final Rider, stands before Odin. His wish is for the Rider War to continue for all eternity. While in the middle of the battle, Alternative Zero jumps in and join forces with Ouja in order to fight Odin. Ouja activates his Final Vent; Venoviper transforms into a bike and charges at Odin, spitting poison along the way. A moment before it his him, though, he activates his Time Vent and vanishes, then reappears on Venoviper's seat, behind Ouja and strikes him quickly. Right before he dies, Asakura sees Odin's face, through the hole in his helmet melted through by Venoviper's poison, revealing Ren's face. The mask completely crumbles away and Ren comes back to his senses. He looks down at his body and realized what happened. With a full anger, he yells by the name of Shiro Kanzaki as he appears and laughing in glee. Now that Odin is the victor of the Rider Battle, and now he can finally grant Yui a new life. Ren notices that the Alternative Zero and has a weird feeling about him as he heads over and yanks out the deck. Turns out it was Yui all along. She revealed that she borrowed it from Kagawa to stop Shiro, and reaches out to him. But he has no body, and can't grasp her hand. Yui faints while dies as Shiro failed to grant her a new life and mourning her death. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Odin was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Kamen Rider Battride Wars Kamen Rider Odin appears as a Dark Rider in the video game Kamen Rider Battride Wars. He has ability to move at blind speed which rise the battle difficulity. He also can summon gold feathers to attack enemy. Odin also can attack using his Sword Vent and also can trick his opponent on battling his puppet. Though, Odin is weak at guard. Kamen Rider Odin - Survive= Through the use of the Survive card, Odin can transform into Odin Survive as the Gold Visor becomes the Gold Visor Zwei. This form is only available in the S.I.C. Hero Saga and was never used in the series. }} Fighting Style He is a balanced Rider, relying more on magic than physical ability or firearms, although he did possess melee weapons. Odin's lack of concern towards living left him fearless, which was his most intimidating factor against the other Riders. Aside from his ability to turn back time in conjunction with Kanzaki's abilities using Time Vent, Odin had the ability to traverse time and warp to any location he choose. Even compared to Kamen Rider Knight and Ryuki in their Survive Forms, Kamen Rider Odin is the most powerful of the 13 Riders. Contract Monster Picture Gallery ( Advent Card ) GOLDPHOENIX.jpg|'Advent' (AP: 8000): Summons Goldphoenix SwordVent-3.jpg|'Sword Vent' (AP: 4000): Conjures Gold Saber, dual sabers formed from the Goldphoenix's wings GuardVent-4.jpg|'Guard Vent' (AP: 4000): Conjures Gold Shield, a shield made from the Goldphoenix's tail TimeVent.jpg|'Time Vent': Allows Odin to reverse time. StealVent-1.jpg|'Steal Vent': Allows Odin to steal any weapon or defense object his opponent may have FinalVent-7.jpg|'Final Vent' (AP: 10000): Executes Eternal Chaos. Kamen Rider Odin attacks the opponent before Goldphoenix sends Odin head first into the enemy while engulfed in flames. Though this attack was never seen in any of the live-action performances, it is emulated in the Playstation game based on the title character as well as an episode of Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight. His Dragon Knight counterpart, Kamen Rider Wrath, also used this to vent Dragon Knight but the recoil of the attack vented him as well. Img odin01.png|'Survive Mugen': His Survive Card, the Odin's wing extended, two Survive Cards combine into one. Never used in Series or Movie. In magazines and books detailing Kamen Rider Ryuki, it is also shown that his Gold Visor has the ability to open its wings and hold all three Survive Cards, forming a phoenix, but this was also only shown as stock/promotional photos, and true meaning was never shown or explained. Behind the scenes Portrayal Kamen Rider Odin is voiced by who also provided the voice of the 13 Riders' Visors. His suit actor was . Notes *Odin is named after the chief god in Norse Mythology of the same name. *Odin is designed after Henshin Ninja Arashi, one of Shotaro Ishinomori's characters from the show of the same name. *Much like his counterpart, Kamen Rider Wrath, Odin's body acts as the puppet for the main villian, though the way it works is quite different. *Odin is the only Final Boss of a series to also be a Kamen Rider. *Unlike the other Ryuki Riders' belt color is original silver (excluding Alternatives), his belt color is gold. See Also *Nolan & Vic Frasier - Odin's American counterparts in Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. References *Kamen Rider Ryuki (DVD) *Kamen Rider Ryuki @ TV Asahi *Kamen Rider Ryuuki Spoiler Page Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Non human riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Villains Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Mystic Riders Category:Support Riders